Everybody wants to be a cat
by Tipititralala
Summary: "Assis devant son piano, ses mains se promenant sur les touches noires et blanches, il profitait du petit courant d'air frais prodigué par la fenêtre ouverte non loin de lui, pour se plonger plus encore dans son morceau.".Mais une intrusion va changer le cours des choses ...


_Voili voilà, je suis là ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? [De toute façon, même si vous dîtes que non, je saurais que vous mentez, alors ne vous voilez pas la face !]. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Je viens pour vous parler d'éclairs au café. Oui, d'éclairs au café. N'est-ce pas une pâtisserie délicieuse ? Daaaaaaaaah ! Mais vous avez vraiment crû que j'allais vous parler d'éclairs au café ? La bonne blagueeeee ! Quoi que, c'est pas moi que ça aurait dérangé d'en parler ... [Non non, je ne suis aucunement folle, qu'on soit bien d'accord x)]. En fait, je voulais vous parler de beurre de cacahuètes. Ou de pâte de spéculoos. Ah moins que ce soit aucun des deux ...  
Ah c'est bon, ça me revient ! C'était au sujet de mon OS. Cet OS. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, vu le plaisir que j'ai pris à le rédiger ! Pour la compréhension de cet OS, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Imaginez une saison 7 où House et Cuddy ne seraient pas en couple, et cela devrait suffire. Pour le reste, le récit sera largement suffisant ;D D'ailleurs, vous pouvez encore une fois remercier Sagmig, c'est elle qui m'a fait part de l'idée de base. Mais par contre, mon esprit ingénieux s'est chargé de trouver les éléments qui seraient développés.  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis au sujet de l'OS, ça fait toujours grandement plaisir, et ça me fait sourire comme une idiote à chaque fois ! [N'est-ce pas une bonne raison pour le faire ? XD Bon oay j'me tais]  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine les amis !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Everybody wants to be a cat.**_

Assis devant son piano, ses mains se promenant sur les touches noires et blanches, il profitait du petit courant d'air frais prodigué par la fenêtre ouverte non loin de lui, pour se plonger plus encore dans son morceau. Les yeux clos, sa tête balançait de gauche à droite en suivant le tempo. Il était rentré deux heures auparavant de l'hôpital, après avoir résolu un cas dont personne n'avait pu trouvé le Diagnostique durant deux ans, avant qu'il ne se penche dessus et ne trouve la réponse en à peine quatre jours.

Alors que ses doigts habiles dansaient sur les touches, de petits bruits se firent entendre, étrangers à la mélodie qu'il jouait. Aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux, constatant avec surprise qu'il n'était plus seul dans le salon. Une présence étrangère venait de pénétrer les lieux …

Un petit chaton, probablement de tout juste deux mois, se promenait sur la surface noire du piano, l'air de rien. Le Diagnosticien le fusilla du regard, peu ravi d'avoir été dérangé par un félin taille miniature. Ce dernier miaula, et s'étala de tout son long, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le pianiste poursuive son morceau. House haussa un sourcil, jaugeant l'animal. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, et laissa échapper un grognement. Et merde, il était entré par là ce petit intrus !

Il poussa un soupir, se releva, et attrapa sans trop de difficultés le chaton. Le jeter par la fenêtre ? Mauvaise idée. Parce que contrairement à la fois où il avait aidé le premier chat de Wilson à 'tomber accidentellement par la fenêtre', là la chute ne serait pas assez importante. Mais qui sait, il fuierait peut-être et le musicien pourrait enfin reprendre sa tranquilité …

Il ouvrit complétement la fenêtre, et poussa un peu le félin afin qu'il se retrouve dans la rue. Mais celui-ci ne semblait aucunement décidé à quitter ce lieu, car immédiatement après avoir touché le sol, il grimpa à l'intérieur et se rua dans le salon avant même qu'House n'ait le temps de refermer quoi que ce soit. Il laissa échapper un soupir, et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, fusillant à nouveau l'animal du regard. Mais cela ne sembla en rien gêner le petit sacripant, qui vint prendre s'installer sur le ventre du médecin.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet emmerdeur lui colle aux basques ? Pourquoi lui ? Il grogna encore une fois, espérant effrayer l'animal. Résultat ? Ce dernier ne bougea pas, et se mit à ronronner en plongeant ses iris bleus-gris dans ceux de l'humain.

Durant toute la soirée, l'animal suivit Greg partout où il allait. Lorsque le Diagnosticien s'allongea dans son lit, le petit chaton sauta sur le matelas, et s'installa en boule sur l'autre oreiller. Après maintes tentatives vaines pour le faire bouger, il finit par baisser les armes et le laissa rester avec lui. Après tout, du moment qu'il ne le dérangeait pas dans son sommeil, ça irait.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain matin aux environs de neuf heures, et à peine eut-il les yeux ouverts que le petit chat se tenait à ses côtés, et commençait à lui lécher le visage. Il soupira, s'assit sur le lit, et attrapa sa canne avant de se relever. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, mit en route la cafetière, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le chaton qui grattait ses chevilles en miaulant.

**- Tu veux du lait c'est ça, espèce d'intru ? **S'exclama-t-il avant de le choper sous les pattes de devant et de le soulever pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais depuis quand il parlait aux animaux qui s'introduisaient comme ça chez lui ? Il devenait gaga ou quoi ? Bon okay, avec de tels yeux bleus-gris et cette fourrure brune, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas s'y attacher.

Affalé sur son canapé, sa tasse de café à moitié vide sur la table basse, son bol de céréales à la main, il regardait le chaton laper le lait qu'il avait placé pour lui dans une petite écuelle. Puis il prit une rapide douche, l'animal assis dans le lavabo, avant de s'habiller rapidement.

Il rassembla ses affaires, et fourra le tout dans son sac à dos. Un rapide regard vers le félin, et il lui fit signe de rentrer dans la toile. Après tout, ça lui ferait une petite compagnie au travail, et il avait l'air de bien se tenir, ne pissait pas partout en dehors de la litière qu'il lui avait fait -il s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir eu le courage de bouger son cul jusque chez son voisin du dessus pour en demander une-, et ne détruisait pas tout sur son passage.

Durant le trajet en voiture, il laissa son sac entièrement ouvert, le matou miaulant de temps à autre comme pour montrer qu'il était heureux de cette 'balade'. Puis une fois garé, il zippa la fermeture, laissant tout de même un petit interstice ouvert, pour qu'il puisse respirer sans qu'on ne le voit.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et ferma quelque peu les stores avant d'installer le nécessaire pour son 'nouveau compagnon'. Puis il alluma son ordinateur, prêt à faire une nouvelle recherche stupide et sans intérêt simplement pour tuer le temps et échapper aux consultations.

Le petit chat sur les genoux, il caressait doucement sa fourrure en cherchant un nouveau porno à télécharger. Et, alors qu'il regardait l'extrait de l'un d'eux pour s'assurer de la qualité, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une silhouette féminine dont les talons claquaient régulièrement sur le sol.

**- House … **Commença-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de demeurer un instant interdite. **Merde qu'est-ce que vous faites encore House ?**

Le concerné sourit, continuant ses mouvements sur le poil doux du chaton. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle s'imaginait totalement autre chose, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

**- Je caresse mon ami, vous voulez essayer ? **Fit-il alors non sans lui accorder un clin d'œil se voulant mutain et intéressé.

Elle le fusilla du regard, immobile. Non mais vraiment, il osait se masturber dans SON hôpital au lieu de faire ce pour quoi elle le payait ? Vraiment irrespectueux celui-là !

**- Rangez ça dans votre pantalon tout de suite House, ce n'est pas un endroit pour le faire ! **Le gronda-t-elle, mains sur les hanches et le regard assassin.

Cette fois-ci, il se mit à rire ouvertement, et se leva tout en douceur. Elle hoqueta, et se recula avant de constater l'erreur d'interprétation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir, mi-soulagée, mi-énervée.

**- Un animal n'a rien à faire dans un hôpital, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le rappeler ? **Souffla-t-elle en indiquant du doigt le petit matou.  
**- C'est pas un animal, c'est mon nouvel ami ! **S'indigna-t-il faussement.  
**- House, ce n'est pas drôle du tout**, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. **Vous savez parfaitement que le règlement interdit les animaux dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, et une fois de plus vous bafouez mon autorité !**

Il boita jusqu'à elle, le chaton dans les bras, sa main droite caressant le poil de l'animal. Elle n'avait pas bougé, fixant son employé. Il se stoppa net devant elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je m'ennuyais, il me tient compagnie, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça ! **Fit-il alors comme si cela était tout naturel.  
**- J'ai une excellente façon de vous divertir sans introduire d'animaux dans mon hôpital**, annonça-t-elle, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches dans le but de paraître plus sévère.

A nouveau, il sourit largement, une idée bien précise en tête.

**- Ah oui ? Vous accepteriez de passer sous le bureau pour flatter mon pénis ? **S'exclama-t-il, non sans ajouter un clin d'œil exagéré.  
**- Vous êtes vraiment intenable House, ça en devient épuisant**, souffla-t-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel. **Faîtes votre job, ça vous occupera ! Qui plus est, j'ai un nouveau cas pour vous.  
- Mais j'ai fini le mien hier Muuuum ! **Se plaignit-il en caressant toujours le petit animal qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Un vrai gamin, ça en devenait vraiment plus que fatiguant. Pourquoi fallait-il que le médecin le plus génial et le plus doué de sa spécialité -accessoirement aussi le seul-, soit aussi le plus con, le plus fainéant et le plus irrespectueux ?

**- Je m'en contrefiche. Vous prenez ce cas et vous faîtes dégager ce chat ou j'appelle les services animaliers**, menaça-t-elle alors.  
**- Vous n'avez pas de dossiers, donc pas de cas. Donc il est impossible de le diagnostiquer puisqu'il n'existe pas !** lui rappela-t-il.  
**- Mais en faisant vos consultations ou en aidant aux urgences, vous devriez bien trouver quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent, non ? **Se moqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Il se mit à lui faire les yeux doux, et approcha le visage du chat de celui de la Doyenne, afin de l'apitoyer. Après tout, qui pouvait résister à une créature aussi adorable que celle-ci ? Elle voulut se montrer forte, ne pas baisser les bras, mais sa féminité reprit le dessus, et elle finit par craquer. Sérieusement, ce petit chaton était trop mignon !

**- J'accepte à condition que vous le gardiez jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi**, proposa-t-il, non sans une petite pointe d'amusement dans le ton de sa voix. **Un petit défi entre nous. Vous devrez le conserver avec vous dans votre bureau toute la journée, sans que personne ne le remarque.**

Elle haussa un sourcil, essayant de voir s'il était vraiment sérieux ou non. Mais le sourire que le médecin lui adressa lui prouva qu'il la mettait réellement au défi. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser vivement, mais un rapide coup d'œil à cet adorable chaton, et elle en oubliait déjà ses principes.

**- Vraiment ? Consultations plus aide aux urgences contre la garde de votre chat ? **Répéta-t-elle non sans le fixer d'un air déjà triomphant. **Vous allez avoir bien plus de difficultés que moi à honorer votre parti du pari vous savez !**

Il lui adressa un grimace, avant de laisser glisser le chaton dans les bras accueillants de la jeune femme, qui s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du matou, avant que sa main ne glisse de sa tête à sa queue. House se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, s'imaginant un seul instant à la place du félin, la main de Cuddy qui le caresserait doucement. Tout à coup, il avait bien envie d'être un chat pour se faire dorloter par l'Endocrinologue. Pouvoir s'installer en toute impunité sur ses cuisses si attrayantes, reposer sa tête sur ses seins rebondis, se frotter contre ses jambes lorsqu'elle demeurait sur ses talons hauts. Diable, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas devenir un chat, ne serait-ce qu'une journée ?

**- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite Cuddy, on se revoit ce soir ! **S'exclama-t-il avant de faire une révérence et, canne en main, sortir de son bureau.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, puis reposa son regard sur l'animal qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui ronronnait en se mouvant quelque peu contre elle. Bon maintenant, elle devait réfléchir à comment acheminer le chaton jusqu'à son bureau sans que ses autres employés ne le remarquent. Le dissimuler sous sa chemise ? Impossible, ce serait trop voyant, et son haut était bien trop moulant pour pouvoir y placer le félin. Subtiliser le sac de son Diagnosticien pour y dissimuler l'objet du pari jusqu'à son office à elle ? Hum, idée assez intéressante, mais rapidement les gens se demanderaient pourquoi le sac à dos se trouvait-il en sa possesion, et le propriétaire en question n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'on le lui vole.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une option, mais pas la plus pratique ou la plus sympathique. Plutôt la plus … Acrobatique. Mais il s'agissait de la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Le chaton toujours dans les bras, elle ouvrit la porte vitrée du balcon, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, avant de se pencher. Son bureau se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas, trois tout au plus. Bien sûr, ne se trouvant pas directement dessous, elle serait forcée de ramper quelques mètres pour atteindre une des fenêtres de son office par chance demeurée ouverte, mais elle n'avait plus d'autre choix si elle tenait à remporter ce défi. Et il fallait l'avouer, mais la situation l'amusait de plus en plus …

Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne ou presque au niveau du parking extérieur qui pourrait l'apercevoir et la prendre pour une suicidaire désireuse de mettre fin à ses jours, elle releva sa jupe crayon afin qu'elle n'entrave pas dans la souplesse de ses mouvements et, le chaton placé contre sa poitrine dans son chemisier, -en priant bien sûr pour qu'il ne griffe pas ses seins à travers sa lingerie-, elle enjamba la balustrade, passa de l'autre côté, se saisit de la prise la plus basse qu'elle put pour réduire la distance entre elle et le sol, ferma les yeux et se laissa chuter dans le vide. Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus bas, entre les buissons et le mur de son établissement, les cheveux en bataille, de l'herbe sur ses vêtements, et ses talons un peu plus loin. Elle respira un bon coup, caressa doucement le petit chat pour le rassurer, et entreprit de ramper de manière à rester dissimulée par la broussaille jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau. Puis elle s'assura que personne ne regardait dans sa direction à ce moment-là, fit entrer le chaton, puis passa elle aussi par l'encadrement avant de s'effondrer sur sa moquette suite à une perte d'équilibre une fois sur le maigre rebord de la fenêtre. Elle explosa de rire, et dissimula sa tête dans ses mains, hilare. Décidemment, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas pour un simple défi !

Une fois son fou rire passé, elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et les remit convenablement, réarrangea rapidement ses cheveux, le tout avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Le chaton ne se fit pas prier, et grimpa rapidement sur ses genoux avant de s'y allonger, la main de la Doyenne se baladant sur son petit corps. Elle se remit à ses dossiers, l'animal ronronnant tout contre elle. Un large sourire illuminait ses lèvres, et de temps à autre elle caressait son poil si doux.

**- Alors comme ça, tu es le nouvel ami de House ? **Fit-elle doucement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde. **Quel est ton secret pour qu'il t'ait accepté aussi facilement hein ?**

Le chat ronronna, frottant sa petite tête contre le buste de la jeune femme. Elle ferma un peu les yeux, se laissant bercer par ce petit bruit apaisant. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ait accepté ce pari, car cela lui permettait d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Et, durant quelques instants, elle se surprit à songer à ce que pourrait être sa vie si elle était une charmante petite chatte dont le propriétaire ne serait autre que le Diagnosticien.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'elle avait vu avec quel plaisir il dorlotait le chaton, elle avait voulu être à sa place. Pouvoir se tenir contre son torse musclé, recevoir des caresses par milliers, ronronner à son oreille, s'allonger sur ses cuisses. Se glisser dans son lit et s'allonger près de lui, qui sait avec la main de celui-ci sur son petit corps. Lui léchouiller le visage au réveil, recevoir de petits baisers sur sa tête. Lui tenir compagnie quoi qu'il arrive, dans la douleur ou la tranquilité. Vraiment, elle ne se plaindrait pas si elle pouvait vivre dans la peau d'un chat ne serait-ce qu'une journée …

Ce midi-là, elle laissa quelques instants le chaton seul dans sa salle de bain privée, le temps de rejoindre la cafétéria, acheter une salade, et redescendre dans son office. Elle libéra le mini matou, et celui-ci s'empressa de reprendre sa nouvelle place 'attitrée' sur les genoux de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle avalait son déjeuner en le caressant. L'après-midi se déroula tout aussi tranquillement, le félin demeurant très tranquille sur les cuisses de sa 'maîtresse pour la journée' pendant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec quelques donateurs. Elle se retenait d'ailleurs de rire, amusée par le fait que personne ne remarque la présence de l'animal sur elle. Si seulement ils savaient !

Rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût, la journée s'avança et dix-sept heures sonnèrent. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, comme toujours, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter la Doyenne et le chaton, qui laissa échapper un petit miaulement. La jeune femme s'empressa de serrer l'animal contre elle, le rassurant doucement.

**- Alors ses consultations House ? **Se moqua-t-elle tandis qu'il se laissait retomber sur son canapé, où elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec le chaton dans les bras.  
**- Une vraie partie de plaisir ! **Ironisa-t-il avant de tendre les bras vers lui, pour le reprendre en sa possession.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, serrant plus encore son nouveau compagnon dans ses bras.

**- Hey, j'ai rempli ma part du défi, vous aussi, alors maintenant vous me rendez Cuddles ! **Gémit-il en mimant une moue boudeuse.  
**- Vous l'avez appelé comment ? **S'étonna-t-elle, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa truffe.  
**- Vous aviez pas remarqué que c'est une femelle aux yeux bleus-gris et à la fourrure brune ? **Fit-il mine de s'étonner avant d'essayer de lui reprendre l'animal des mains. **Rendez moi Cuddles !**

La Doyenne se mit à rire doucement, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

**- Alors comme ça vous donnez **_**MON **_**surnom à un chaton ? **S'indigna-t-elle faussement, lui montrant plus encore son dos.  
**- Oh mais c'est que Miss Cuddy est jalouseeeeee ! **Se moqua-t-il avant de poser sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme et de frotter son échine. **Elle veut aussi des caresses du grand House c'est ça ?**

Amusée par la situation, Lisa émit un ronronnement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le médecin quant à lui, se plaisait à se conduire de la sorte, en toute impunité. Il se risqua à glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, tout doucement. A nouveau, il l'entendit imiter le chat, et s'approcha inconsciemment d'elle. Elle daigna enfin se tourner vers lui, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux brillants.

Si elle continuait de la sorte, il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien, c'était certain. Alors, pour tenter de reprendre le dessus sur la situation, il respira un bon coup et essaya une nouvelle fois de récupérer l'animal. Mais sa tentative échoua, et ses doigts frôlèrent durant un instant la peau de sa Patronne, ce qui fit naître un frisson dans le bas de son échine avant qu'il ne remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Décidemment cette femme le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états pour un rien …

**- Vous allez réellement garder Cuddles ? **Demanda-t-elle alors, brisant net le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et reposa son regard sur le visage angélique de la jeune femme.

**- Serait-ce une manière détournée de me faire comprendre que vous ne voulez plus me la rendre ? **Pouffa-t-il en ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.  
**- Fort propable … **Souffla-t-elle. **Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !  
- Oui je compte conserver Cuddles**, annonça-t-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. **Pas trop triste ?**

Elle lui adressa une nouvelle grimace, sa main se promenant toujours sur la fourrure du chaton.

**- Vous n'accepteriez même pas de me la laisser de temps à autre ? **Fit-elle, tout en affichant une moue boudeuse.  
**- Je sais paaaaaas … **Fanfaronna-t-il, tout en se frottant malicieusement le menton.  
**- Allez House s'il-vous-plaît !  
- Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiendrais en contre-partie ?  
- Hum …**

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant mine de réfléchir intensément. Puis elle sourit largement, ses iris bleus-gris parcourant encore et encore le visage du médecin.

**- Je promets d'être moins chiante, ça vous va ?  
- Moins enquiquinante ? Vous ne tiendriez pas longtemps ! **Se moqua-t-il alors.  
**- Moins de consultations ? **Poursuivit-elle, tellement désireuse de pouvoir conserver un peu plus le chaton avec elle.  
**- Vous êtes vraiment prête à tout pour l'avoir un peu hein ? **Ironisa-t-il avant de glisser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.  
**- Certes. Mais je ne dealerai pas du sexe House, vous le savez parfaitement !**

Il gloussa, mais laissa sa main sur sa cuisse, ses doigts chatouillant la peau de la jeune femme. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, se retenant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Non, elle n'était pas un chat, elle savait se contenir. Mais bon sang ce qu'elle en avait envie …

**- Que diriez-vous d'une garde alternée ? **Annonça-t-elle d'une voix d'une légéreté déconcertante.

Il releva la tête vers la sienne, délaissant à contre-coeur la vue idéale qu'il avait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme en prétextant admirer le chaton. Et pourquoi pas ? Ça pourait être plutôt intéressant finalement, et il n'y aurait pas que des désavantages à partager Cuddles avec elle.

**- Quelle fréquence ? **L'interrogea-t-il alors.  
**- Un jour sur deux, ça vous irait ?**

Il réfléchit un instant, et un large sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Hum, ça devenait réellement de plus en plus intéressant tout ça …

**- Pourquoi pas. Modalités de la garde ?  
- Et bien … Chaque soir, celui qui a Cuddles doit la ramener chez l'autre à 19h. Comme ça, l'un comme l'autre doit se bouger une fois sur deux.  
****  
**Il acquiesça, souriant toujours aussi largement. Tiens tiens, il allait se rendre chez Cuddy un soir sur deux, et les autres fois elle viendrait à son appartement. Une idée plus qu'alléchante …

- **Et en journée alors ? **Lui rappela-t-il.

****Elle laissa échapper un soupir, n'ayant pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. La laisser seule pendant qu'ils seraient au travail, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. D'autant plus qu'à présent que Rachel était scolarisée à la pre-school, durant la journée sa maison était tout aussi vide que l'appartement de son employé. A moins que …

**- Elle sera avec nous. Du moment que personne n'est au courant, on peut fonctionner comme ça**, assura-t-elle, brisant net l'un de ses principes. **Mais cela ne vous permet pas pour autant de ne plus rien faire au travail ! Et durant vos consultations, si je ne suis pas occupée, elle restera avec moi.  
- Alors marché conclu. Mais pendant vos réunions, elle viendra avec moi !**

Ils se serrèrent la main comme pour sceller leur accord, le Diagnosticien en profitant alors pour lorgner comme toujours sur Patty et Selma.

**- Du coup, je viens la chercher à 19h chez vous Cuddy ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il. **Y a intérêt à ce que je sois reçu en petite nuisette sexy et flûte de champagne hein !**

Elle gloussa, et lui frappa l'avant-bras avec le coude. Vraiment, il ne changera jamais celui-là !

Deux heures avaient passé, et chacun étant rentré chez lui après leur accord scellé. Lisa avait presenté le chaton à sa fille, ravie d'avoir un animal de compagnie à la maison. Mais la Doyenne s'était rapidement chargée de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait l'avoir qu'un jour sur deux, lui expliquant ainsi que Cuddles reviendrait le lendemain soir à la maison.

Il était tout juste 18h57, lorsque la jeune femme entendit frapper à la porte. Des coups bien distinctifs, reconnaissables entre mille. La main de Rachel dans la sienne, elle se rendit dans son entrée, et ouvrit à House, souriante comme toujours.

**- Pour une fois que vous êtes en avance ! **Ricana-t-elle avant de se mettre sur le côté et l'inviter à pénétrer dans le salon.  
**- C'est ça c'est ça, moquez vous bien méchante sorcière ! **S'exclama-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé de la jeune femme. **Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?**

Elle envoya sa fille jouer un peu dans sa chambre, et prit place non loin de son employé, Cuddles sur les genoux, et sa main caressant doucement le poil du félin.

**- Parce qu'en plus je dois vous faire à manger ? **Ironisa-t-elle aussitôt. **Mais vous savez que mon 'Microbe' dînera à la même table que nous ?**

Il lui adressa une grimace enfantine, et s'enfonça un peu plus encore dans le divan.

**- Je sais, je ferrais avec ! **Fit-il, comme si on lui demandait un effort quasi-insurmontable.  
**- Gratin de légumes**, annonça-t-elle alors. **Mais puisque vous êtes un carnivore, je dois bien avoir un steak qui traîne dans mon congélateur …**

Elle lui confia ensuite l'animal, et rejoignit la cuisine où elle s'attela aux fourneaux afin d'achever le dîner tandis que son employé s'amusait à zapper, à la recherche d'un quelconque programme télévisé un temps soit peu intéressant.

Ils dînèrent tous les trois, dans une ambiance assez .. Inédite. Les deux médecins n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de manger ensemble sans la présence de leur ami commun, et encore moins avec la fille de la Doyenne. Mais cela n'empêcha pas leurs remarques habituelles, et même quelques caresses avec le pied sous la table. Puis Lisa alla mettre Rachel au lit, et rejoignit le médecin dans le salon, où elle s'installa à côté de lui. Il promenait doucement ses doigts la fourrure de Cuddles, les yeux ancrés sur la télévision. La jeune femme se risqua alors à s'approcher de lui, et posa sa main sur l'animal elle-aussi. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se caressant sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et ses lèvres fondirent sur celle de sa Patronne. Elle ne le repoussa pas même, approfondissant simplement le baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou du praticien, qui se saisit des hanches de la jeune femme afin de l'inviter à se coller contre lui. Cuddles s'empressa de sauter au sol, comme si elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux laisser ces deux-là tranquille.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche, tout juste l'installait-il sur ses genoux. Bien vite, elle sentit une bosse se former au niveau de l'entrejambe, et frotta son corps au sien. Mon Dieu comme elle avait envie de lui ! L'un comme l'autre avaient fait tomber leurs barrières internes, se livrant complétement à leur partenaire mutuel.

Il l'allongea totalement sur le canapé, et s'attaqua à cette poitrine tant convoitée, qu'il combla de baisers encore et encore. Elle se tordait sous sa langue experte, et grognait de plaisir lorsqu'il mordillait l'un de ses tétons tout en caressant l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Elle commençait déjà à onduler sous lui, quémandant plus. Avoir son corps contre le sien n'était plus suffisant, elle le voulait entièrement, pleinement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs pupilles noires de désir. Mais elle se redressa, et durant un instant il craignit qu'elle veuille s'arrêter là, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se mit debout. Heureusement, elle l'attrapa par le col, le forçant à se coller de nouveau à elle, et entama un ballet endiablé avec leurs langues sur un tempo comme créé pour eux. Puis, sans se détacher de lui, elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, où elle le poussa sans négligement sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte d'un seul coup de pied.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin lorsqu'il sentit son amante prendre place au dessus de lui, et qu'elle s'affairait à défaire le bouton de son jean. Il l'aida à le faire glisser au sol, mais se bloqua quelques instants lorsque les yeux de sa partenaire se posèrent sur sa cicatrice. Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, avant d'apposer sa bouche sur cette marque, lui prouvant qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et la fit remonter afin de la déshabiller totalement.

Très rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus, se battant pour avoir le dessus. Ils se dévoraient de baisers, ne se stoppant que pour respirer lorsqu'ils manquaient d'oxygène. Il glissa une main vers l'entrejambe de la Doyenne, ses doigts caressant doucement sa fente. Elle se cambra aussitôt, la bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir. Fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il dessina de douces arabesques sur son intimité, avant de pénétrer un, puis deux doigts en elle. Elle lui mordit l'épaule, ne voulant pas réveiller sa fille qui dormait dans la chambre mitoyenne.

Alors qu'elle vibrait sous ses mains expertes, Lisa décida qu'elle ne resterait pas là à ne quasiment rien faire si ce n'était profiter. Ses doigts atterrirent rapidement sur le membre de son amant, qu'elle commença à caresser. D'abord tout doucement, sans se presser, puis peu à peu la cadence s'accéléra, le membre du Néphrologue palpitant comme jamais dans la main de sa Patronne. Mais à mesure que les secondes s'égrainèrent, l'envie se montra bien trop grande, et il n'était plus question de faire durer la torture. Il se positionna entre les jambes de l'Endocrinologue, et la pénétra d'un coup de bassin précis et mesuré. Elle s'accrocha à lui, plantant inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau du médecin lorsqu'il entama de lents et lascifs mouvements de va-et-viens en elle pour commencer.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans, et pourtant il semblait qu'ils connaissaient toujours autant le corps de l'autre. A la différence que la jeune femme était un peu plus étroite et que son membre à lui était un peu plus volumineux que dans leurs souvenirs, mais le reste demeurait identique. Ils savaient comment faire monter le plaisir entre eux, et les zones stratégiques à titiller pour rendre l'acte meilleur encore.

A chaque coup de butoir, il s'enfonçait un peu plus en elle, cognant contre ses parois à chaque fois. Elle hurlait dans ses bras, le griffait plus fort encore, et mordillait la nuque de son amant. C'était si bon !

En totale osmose, leurs corps se mouvaient sur la même cadence, chacun suivant les mouvements de l'autre. Les sensations étaient exquises, les caresses ardentes, les baisers brûlants. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient aucune envie que cela cesse, appréciant bien trop l'instant présent. Lorsqu'ils sentirent l'orgasme sur le point de les cueillir, il ralentit un peu, histoire d'en profiter plus longtemps.

Mais tout chose a une fin, et ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir, qui les secoua de toutes parts et les fit retomber l'un contre l'autre à bout de souffle après qu'il se fut déverser en elle. Il referma un instant ses bras autour d'elle, sans prendre vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Peu leur importait, l'acte en lui-même avait été tout bonnement merveilleux …

Ils reprirent une respiration convenable l'un contre l'autre, muets. Puis chacun se revêtit, toujours sans une seule parole. Elle l'accompagna dans le salon, où il attrapa Cuddles avant de se tourner vers sa Patronne. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, ses cheveux encore en bataille et ses yeux brillants.

**- A demain … **Souffla-t-il.  
**- A demain …**

Durant deux semaines, jours pour jours, ils conservèrent ce mode de fonctionnement. Au travail, ils continuaient à se comporter comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, de manière à ce qu'aucun membre du PPTH ne se doute de quelque chose. Mais chaque soir, celui qui avait Cuddles en sa possession se chargeait d'aller chez l'autre, et ils terminaient au lit, à prendre soin d'eux, à leur manière. Cependant à mesure que passaient les jours, les câlins se firent plus tendres, les baisers plus amoureux. Cette attirance mutuelle qu'ils tentaient de dissimuler depuis des années ne demeura pas muette plus longtemps, ils ne pouvaient plus se le cacher.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient encore fait l'amour, après qu'House soit venu récupérer Cuddles chez Cuddy. Ce soir-là, ils demeuraient encore dans les bras de l'autre, profitant de cet instant de quiétude où ils pouvaient se laisser aller sans trop craindre la réaction de l'autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à récuperer ses affaires pour les enfiler à nouveau, elle se leva elle aussi, attrapant le bras du médecin. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ses yeux brillants qu'il aimait tant.

Il demeura quelques secondes sans bouger, attendant simplement qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais aucun mot ne filtra la barrière des lèvres pulpeuses de la Doyenne, qu'elle préféra sceller à nouveau à celles de son amant. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, commençant insconsciemment à caresser l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et il remarqua une lueur qu'il sonda comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Car cette fois-ci, il comprit la nature véritable de ce regard qu'elle lui adressait. Les étincelles qui y brillaient n'étaient pas seulement dues au plaisir intense qu'ils venaient d'avoir, mais … Elles signifiaient une toute autre chose, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Il porta sa main sur sa cuisse, comme si sa jambe le tiraillait fortement. Aussitôt elle se rapprocha à nouveau, le visage inquiet.

**- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer maintenant si vous avez aussi mal … **Fit-elle doucement avant de l'aider à se rasseoir sur le lit. **Vous n'avez qu'à passer la nuit ici …**

Il acquiesça doucement, bien qu'intérieurement il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle lui fasse enfin cette proposition. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais depuis le premier jour où ils avaient entamé cette relation soit-disant purement sexuelle, il avait toujours eu envie de pouvoir rester ne serait-ce qu'une nuit à ses côtés. Pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, promener ses doigts sur sa peau sans avoir à le regretter par la suite. Sentiment que la Demoiselle partageait bien évidemment, même si elle non plus n'en avait jamais pipé mot.

**- Vous dormez nue j'espère ? **La taquina-t-il, alors qu'ils se replaçaient sous les couettes ensemble.  
**- Vous aimeriez n'est-ce pas ? **Ironisa-t-elle. **Depuis deux semaines vous me déshabillez tous les soirs, on s'envoie en l'air à chaque fois, et vous voulez encore que je sois nue ?**

Il rit faiblement, amusé par la façon toute naturelle dont elle prononçait ces mots, avant de glisser un bras autour d'elle.

**- Et pourquoi pas hein ! **Assura-t-il avant de mordiller l'épaule de la Doyenne. **Si j'annonce à tout le monde que je couche avec la Patronne mais que quand j'ai dormi avec elle, elle était habillée, on va se moquer de moi !**

Elle pouffa, et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

**- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le dire, sinon c'est fini ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant qu'une bouche ne s'appose contre la sienne.

Ils continuèrent à se taquiner plusieurs minutes encore, avant qu'il ne fasse mine de s'être endormi, faussement épuisé par leur partie de jambes en l'air. Elle en profita alors pour caresser le visage rugueux de l'homme qui occupait son lit, tout en douceur afin de ne pas l'éveiller, trésautant chaque fois qu'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un petit mouvement. Et, toujours persuadée qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée, elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille, puis ferma les yeux.

**- Je vous aime House … **Osa-t-elle murmurer, avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur son oreiller.

Mais ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était qu'il se redresse vers elle, la fixant intensément.

**- Je vous ai entendu Cuddy ! **Fanfaronna-t-il avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure de celle-ci.  
**- Idiot ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui donner un nouveau coup dans le torse. **J'étais sérieuse, et vous vous faisiez semblant de dormir !**

Il sourit, et se saisit de ses poignets, la faisant prisonnière de ses griffes. Il chatouilla son nez avec le sien, faisant preuve d'une tendresse qui lui était inconnue. Elle se laissa faire, tout sourire.

**- Pas ma faute, c'était trop irrésistible ! **Déclara-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. **Cuddy craque pour moiiii !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et se tortilla sous lui.

**- Taisez vous, et embrassez moi**, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant que sa langue ne parte à la recherche de sa semblable. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de lui échapper. Et, une fois à bout de souffle, ils demeurèrent plusieurs longues minutes front contre front, à se regarder le plus simplement du monde.

**- J'aurais le droit à d'autres nuits comme celle-ci ? **Demanda-t-il alors, en affichant une moue des plus adorables.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et engloba le visage de l'homme avec ses fines mains. Le Diagnosticien roula sur le côté, afin qu'elle se retrouve au dessus de lui, et la pressa contre son torse.

**- Si tu promets d'être sage … **Souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de nicher sa tête au creux de sa nuque.

'_Tu'_. Un simple pronom, mais qui signifiait énormément pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Depuis qu'ils avaient été 'séparés' à l'époque de la FAC, le vouvoiement s'était installé tout naturellement entre eux, ce tutoiement représentait donc beaucoup à leurs yeux. Car il marquait le début d'une toute autre relation entre eux, d'une relation qu'ils désiraient depuis des années sans oser la quémander …

L'un comme l'autre avait envié durant deux bonnes semaines un chaton, pour l'attention que l'autre portait au petit animal. Durant deux semaines, ce même félin leur avait permis de démarrer quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe. Mais à présent, les choses prenaient un tout autre tournant. A présent, l'un comme l'autre étaient largement conscients qu'il désiraient plus, bien plus. Alors, dès ce soir-là, il ne fut plus question de garde partagée, mais de garde conjointe puisqu'ils avaient enfin franchis le pas. Ils n'étaient plus de simples collègues, ils n'étaient plus la Doyenne et son Diagnosticien, mais ils étaient réellement devenus un couple dans l'intimité de leur vie privée. Et quand bien même le médecin ne vivait pas encore officiellement chez la Doyenne, il prenait goût à y passer toutes ses nuits, même plus gêné par la présence de Rachel. Cuddles demeurait donc à plein temps chez elle, du moins, 'chez eux', pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amoureux …

_The End._


End file.
